


Lake Chrysalis

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [8]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: AU, Amusement Park, Annoying younger sibling, Gen, High School AU, Multi, friends - Freeform, last day of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: It's the last day of summer and you, your boyfriend Duke, your best friends Melissa and Russell and your pesky brother are all going to the amusement park as part of one last hurrah before school starts up. However, tensions build up between you and Duke and your brother? Will this ruin your day?
Relationships: Canon X OC, X Reader - Relationship, duke x reader, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 1





	Lake Chrysalis

It’s the last day of summer before eleventh grade and you, your smoking hot vampire boyfriend Duke, your best friends Melissa and Russell, your mom and your paranormal obsessed twin brother Corey are all packed in the car to go to Lake Chrysalis, one of your favorite amusement parks of all time (besides Walt Disney World). You’re pretty stoked to ride all the rides, eat cotton candy and, well, spend some quality time with your sweet vampire prince. Of course, being a vampire has its drawbacks. Duke has to keep applying super strong and expensive sunblock and wear a black hat, sunglasses, and…..cape thing over himself. You’re so glad to be getting out soon because you REALLY don’t like having your brother sit between you and Duke (he insists he’s protecting you, you know he’s trying to ruin your life).

“Gee Duke, are you suuuuuuuuuuure you don’t want to go to the waterpark section of Lake Chrysalis? Like….disrobe so you’ll be more comfortable?” asked Corey.

“You just wanna see me shirtless, don’t you?” teased Duke.

“NOOOO! God! Eww! Like wouldn’t you rather be in a bathing suit than covering up everything?”

Duke rolled his eyes. “For the last time twerp, I. Have. Albinism. I have to be careful. I’m fine with getting my clothes wet!” 

“Why….do I not believe you?” snarked Corey. “Oh I know...it’s because you’re SECRETLY A VAMPIRE!” 

“Corey, shut up about my boyfriend being a vampire!” you retort. “He just happens to be albinistic, allergic to garlic, averse to crosses...and sharp pointy things. Can’t a person be all of those at once and NOT be labeled a vampire?” You push Corey towards Duke and he pushes back at you.

“Quit it!”

“You quit it! Move!”

“I’m sorry, but you and Duke need to make room so the Holy Spirit can sit between you two! And since, Duke’s sooooooooooo religion averse, I’m taking his place!”

“Please, you’re as holy as Beaker’s shits!”

This invokes a laugh out of Duke, Melissa and Russell. Your mom speaks to you two.  
“Okay, we’re pulling into the lot. You two need to stop quarreling for five seconds so I can find out where the heck we’re going. Does everyone have their buddy?”

“Yep!” everyone choruses. 

“Okay, good. After we check in, I’ll give you two hours until lunch and then we’ll meet up. Corey, since you’re the odd one out, you’ll stick with Duke and *Y/N* in case you two decide to pair off.”

“DAMMIT!” 

“*Y/N*......”

You sigh. “Fine mom.” 

You guys park, get out of the car, wait a bit in line and then get in. You pull Corey aside.

“Look, twerp. I don’t want any of your paranormal investigator shit today. We are going to have a fun time before we have to suffer for two more years of the American education system. This is going to be my last time seeing Duke for a while before school starts back up. I want you to PROMISE me you’re not going to try to lace his food with garlic, try to stab him in the chest, disrobe his cape, or get in the way of us cuddling. If you by any chance pull any of that shit, I’m telling Mom and she’ll take away your paranormal shit for the rest of our high school career? Got it?!” you hiss pulling him near your face. 

He sighs and resigns. “Fine.” You stick out your pinky, he sticks out yours and you shake. Afterwards, you shake your head at him.

“Look, even if he was a vampire, what do you have against him? Sure he’s gotten himself into trouble at times, but he is sooooooo good to me! He showers me with gifts and affection, listens to me when I cry about school and the assholes at school, and he told off Dunham!”

Corey raises his eyebrows. “He told off Dunham?!?”

“He called her a ‘fucking cunt’ under his breath. And remember that time she got bad diarrhea and couldn’t teach that day and had to leave early?”

“...that was HIM??!”

“Laced her coffee with laxatives.”

Corey’s jaw dropped. “DAMN! Well, now I HAVE to love him! I still don’t want you two within a foot of each other…”

“Come on!” you pull Corey back to Duke, Missi and Russell. The five of you head towards the new rollercoaster that goes upside down. 

“Yeah, I figure if we do all the fast rides first, we won’t have to worry about losing our lunches!” remarks Russell.

Melissa giggled. “Yeah, but we can still lose our breakfasts….or our in-between snacks.”

While you’re scared shitless, you go with your friends, boyfriend and brother. You want to jump out of your comfort zone (and prove to Duke you’re not a total wuss). You all get into your seats, you in between Duke and Corey and Melissa and Russell sit in front of you. After they explain to you the rules, you feel the ride jerk backwards.

“AUGH! AUGH! AUGH AUGH AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUUUUUUUGH!”

“*Y/N*, calm down! The thing hasn’t even started! We’re not even that high yet!” says Missi.

Corey groans. “You’ll have to excuse *Y/N*. God, my twin’s such a baby!” 

You keep screaming and clutch your arms around Duke’s torso. Duke’s a bit taken aback and slightly annoyed, but he attempts to calm you down. 

“Babe, babe babe chill! Breathe, breathe….we’re not going to die.” He grabs your head and turns it towards him.

“Are you snapping *Y/N*’s neck?!?” asked Corey.

“NO!” He looks into your eyes….”It’s like the first time we flew together...but faster” he mouths. Putting that into perspective you calm down a bit and face forward. You grab his hand tightly as the ride climbs to the top. The ride jolts forward and your stomach drops. Full speed. 

“AAAAAAAAUGH!”

“WEEEEEEEE!”  
“I’M GONNA DIEEEEEE!”

“SHUT UP *Y/N*!”

“MY HAT! MY SUNGLASSES! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

The ride goes backwards on the same route. It feels less scary going backwards, much to your surprise. You guys get off the roller coaster, struggling to move properly as the world feels like it’s spinning. Duke is freaking out.

“My hat! Where’s my hat! And glasses! Urrrgh!”

Missi opens her bag. “Here! I brought a spare!” She hands him pink sunglasses and a purple baseball cap with cat ears on it. Duke’s not super pleased, but he takes what he can get. Russell and Corey snicker.

“Someone looks kawaii!” said Russell.

“*Y/N*, did you bring his collar?” teased Corey.

Duke responded with a simple flick of his middle finger. 

“Anyone else want to go on the rest of the coasters here?” asked Missi.

“No. Not losing another hat or sunglasses.” deadpanned Duke.

“You know, you COUUUUULD just take them off on the ride….” said Corey.

Duke pulled down the sunglasses and shot the nastiest death glare he could muster at Corey, shutting him up. You go with Duke.

“Actually yeah, I’ll go with Duke. You guys can go on the other rollercoasters. C’mon Dukie, I’ll show you the haunted house!”

Duke perks up. “A haunted house! Now you’re speaking my language!” He follows you and Corey runs up behind you guys.

*AT THE HAUNTED HOUSE*

“....soooooo, what do you think? Isn’t it cool?” you nudge Duke.

“It’s…..a ride…..” he remarks. You sigh. “Yes Duke, it’s a ride in a haunted house where you hunt little ghosts and other ghouls and stuff that pops out at you! If they had real monsters in it, there would be liability issues and soccer moms suing because a gremlin chewed off her precious Little Jonny’s arm off!”

Duke sighed and rolled his eyes. “You humans don’t know how to have fun….”

“I’ll say.” sighed Corey. Duke smiles at Corey a bit, chuckling. “If they had any REAL monsters in there I would show them what for!”

“Same!” said Duke. 

Corey smirked at Duke. “What, you think you could outdo me, Vlad?”

“Please, Corey. I’m faster than you, have stronger senses than you, and am very cunning…”

“Yeah, but what do you KNOW about paranormal creatures? Do you only know about vampires? I know about werewolves, ghosts, demons, zombies….I have a library worth of books on all of them!”

“Which ones? Are they reliable? You have to make sure your sources are legit after all….”

“Hmm…...well…..” You try not to roll your eyes as Duke and Corey begin discussing paranormal fiction. Great. Your twin brother is trying to steal your boyfriend away from you with his weirdness! When the cart drives in, you notice there are only two people per cart. You smirk at Corey.

“Oh, only two people per cart! C’mon babe!” you yank Duke with you into the cart, leaving your twin brother to get into a cart with some random crying kid. The ride moves and you and your boy get some alone time, hunting ghosts. It’s been four years since you’ve come here so you’re a bit out of practice. However, Duke is determined to beat out your brother in ghost hunting. 

“Sorry about my brother. He’s such….”

“....an expert?”

“Or so he claims…” you sigh. “I made him promise not to bring up paranormal gobbledygook on this trip or bother you but of course…”

“He wasn’t bothering me….he was impressing me actually! He’s very well versed in my people and other species.” Duke paused to shoot out more ghouls. “You don’t need to get so upset on my behalf all the time…”

“What?!? I-I-I just don’t want him exposing you, or embarrassing me, or both! I’m worried he’ll pull some shit and you’ll get hunted and I’ll lose you…”

“*Y/N*, are you really scared of my exposure or just upset about your brother embarrassing you or spending more time with me than you?” Duke asked, with frustration in his voice. 

You blink and you’re taken aback. “I….uh……..all of the above?”

Duke huffs. “*Y/N*, don’t worry about me being exposed. This isn’t my first rodeo. I have some tricks up my sleeves if he truly tries to reveal me to the world. As a person who’s been backstabbed and hunted many, MANY times, I can easily tell whether someone’s pursuit of me is genuine or just a childish endeavor. If anything, I think he’s developed more of a fascination slash admiration slash friendly competitive nature with me, which you need to accept.”

You’re at a loss for words. You never thought about it that way. “You’re right….”

“And to be blunt, I’m getting sick of you two fighting constantly in front of Missi, Russell and I. IDK how Missi feels about it, but I know it definitely bothers Russell.”

“It would, he IS Mr. Peace Keeper and gets along with everyone. Did he say anything to you?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious by his body language. Like I may not be human, and I can be aloof and selfish, but even I can tell when someone’s visibly uncomfortable. Like if he’s truly starting shit, like, say, at that disastrous dinner party, feel free to ride his ass. Like the shoving him in the car after he was giving me a hard time was just egregious.”

You blink and sigh. “I’m….sorry. I didn’t realize I was hurting you guys.” While your eyes have been opened, you still feel hurt by Duke’s tone towards you. Duke notices this and puts his hand on you. 

“Hey. Sorry if I came off dickish. It’s been a long day. I don’t usually like getting up early in the morning as it’s my early night time. Plus, I’m not the biggest fan of crowds, and the sun…...usually I wouldn’t do this, but I’m trying to step out of my comfort zone, for you.” 

“Like I did on the rollercoaster!”

“But did you enjoy it?”

“....actually yes. When you get over the initial ‘Oh shit I’m going to fucking die’ feeling.”

“And this silly haunted house game isn’t so bad! I think I got the high score!” beamed Duke.

As the cart pulls out of the building, Duke looks at his high score, then turns behind to see Corey and his cart mate. Corey, straining over the loud screaming kid then brags about his score. 

“HEY DUKE I GOT 9000 HOW MUCH DID YOU-”

“HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!” Duke bore his fangs, ignited his eyes and made the scariest ass face he could muster. This resulted in a very petrified, scared-shitless Corey, but the kid next to him laughing. 

“1000.” Duke said with a smirk. The three made their way out of the haunted house and went to their next endeavor. Duke paused and noticed the kid laughing uncontrollably. “I’m losing my edge…..” he muttered.

*LATER AT THE FERRIS WHEEL*

You and your friends have had a nice full day at the amusement park. You gorged out on funnel cakes and cotton candy, got drenched in the waterpark area, took goofy ass selfies with the mascots (much to your mother’s dismay), and watched Corey, Russell and Duke fail to swallow their pride and admit that the games were rigged while they attempted to win a Bulbasaur. You guys make your way into each of the carts, and you reach out to Corey.

“Corey, you can come join Duke and I if you want!”

Corey’s a bit taken aback by your kindness. “Uh….okay…..are you sure?”

You nod. “Okay! And don’t worry, I won’t sit between you two lovebirds!”

“Shut up, Corey!” you say playfully. 

You three sit and chat as the wheel keeps turning.

“I’m gonna miss you when you graduate, Duke. Who else am I going to cry to when teachers are being uptight and classmates are being mean to me?” you say.

“There’s Russell, Melissa and I! But, you’re going to have to refrain from getting snot on my shirt when you sob, *Y/N*. And don’t worry, we don’t smell like cigarettes!” said Corey.

“Hey!” 

“He is right though, Duke. You need to quit smoking!” you laugh. “Are you gonna miss school?”

“HAH!” Duke laughed. “Standardized testing? Rude ass teachers? Snotty peers? Absolutely not! I’ll miss you dorks though.”

“You going to college after school, Duke?” asked Corey.

Duke sighed. “No. Not my thing. Thankfully got some night shifts at a warehouse near my new apartment. The best part of my apartment is that my Dad isn’t in it!” he laughed.

“Have you ever met his dad, *Y/N*?”

“Yes. I never want to meet him ever again.” you shake your head and shudder. 

“You’re dad’s cool though, *Y/N*. Aside from the fact he looks like he could take me out with a flick of his finger and for whatever reason seems to be holding something that could be used as a weapon whenever I come over.”

“Oh, and I don’t?! Yep, my dad has beautiful twin children. He also has a gun, a shovel and an alibi!”

Duke widens his eyes and exhales tensely. You give Corey a dirty look.

“Coreyyyyyy! He’s kidding babe. He’s kidding.” You say as you pull him into a kiss.

“EWWWWWW!” says Corey.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for getting it up late. Was going to get it up yesterday, but my focus was waning and I had some stuff going on. Enjoy!


End file.
